Never Let You Go A Channy Story
by ChannyWriter101
Summary: heyy, this is my first Channy story ever so i hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading please review this story ! I own nothing except the story, all characters from SWAC belong to the rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

EP1

*Inside the studios hallways*

sonny is walking to Mr Condors office.

Sonny P.O.V:

Mr Condor told the So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast to go to his office right away...great...oh well it might be something good...but then again maybe not.

End of P.O.V

*Inside Mr Condors office*

Mr Condor: OK so is everyone here ?

Tawni: No sir, Sonny is not her yet.

*Sonny walks in*

Sonny: I am so sorry i'm late sir.

Mr Condor: Do not let it happen again...got it ?

Sonny:*Nods*

Mr Condor: Okay, so I have called you all here today because I am letting you all go to England for 2 weeks as a studio trip...

BOTH CASTS: YAY !

Mr Condor: And you will be put into pairs and have to spend the whole 2 weeks with only that one person...

BOTH CASTS: Okay

Mr Condor: I wasn't finished...I will be picking the pairs and each pair will be from the other show.

BOTH CASTS: WHAT ?

Mr Condor: I will be putting a letter up or sending one around to tell you who your pair is...dismissed !

*BOTH CASTS LEAVE*

*With Tawni and Sonny*

Tawni: I don't wanna be with them drama snobs !

Sonny: Me too...i especially don't wanna be with Chad !

Tawni: Haha...yeah right...

*with Chad and Skyler*

Skyler: I don't want to be with the unfunny clowns...

Chad: I know how you feel...I especially don't wanna be with Sonny !

Skyler: Haha...yeah right.


	2. Chapter 2

EP2

*Later that same day*

Tawni: Hey Sonny, have you seen the list of pairs ?

Sonny: NO ! where is it ?

Tawni: in the cafeteria.

*Sonny runs out the room*

Tawni: bye then

*in the cafeteria*

Nico: hey Sonny...guess who i'm with...Marta !

Sonny: is that good ?

Nico: yup...see ya Sonny

Sonny: bye

*Sonny see's the list and reads it out loud*

Sonny: trip to England pairs, Tawni and Skylar, Nico and Marta, Grady and Chastity, Zora and Ferguson, Sonny and Chad...wait WHAT !

*Chad walks in*

Chad: Heyy Sonny

*Sonny storms out*

Chad: (to himself) woah whats up with her...

*Chad reads the list*

Chad: Ah...I think I now know why...


	3. Chapter 3

EP3

*in Tawni and Sonny's dressing room*  
>Sonny: can you belive that i have to be with Chad...out of all of their cast...it has to be Chad !<br>Tawni: Oh come on Sonny...we all know that your happy about it inside...  
>Sonny: (high voice) no i am not...<br>Tawni: yes you are and i bet Chad is to...and i can tell your lying because your voice has gone high.  
>Sonny: (makes her voice low) no it's not<br>Tawni: oh come on Sonny...just admit it !  
>Sonny: well umm...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

EP4

Tawni: SONNY !

Sonny: OK ! fine...like 1 out of 10...

Tawni:...

Sonny: 2...

Tawni:...

Sonny: 3,4,5,6,7 ! would you just talk already !

Tawni: haha I got you all the way up to 7 :)

Sonny: (sarcastic voice) haha very funny

Tawni: well thank you...see ya

*Tawni walks out*

Sonny: finally...alone...

*knock at the door*

Sonny: really ?

*Sonny opens the door*

Chad: hey

Sonny: umm hi...what do you want ?

Chad: ok well...i was told by Marshall that i have to tell you that your mum is in the hospital

Sonny: Chad...you shouldn't joke about that sort of stuff

Chad: I'm not...I'm telling the truth !

Sonny: then why didn't Marshall ask for me threw the speaker thingy ?

Chad: because it's broken ! Sonny I'm telling the truth ! if you don't believe me go see Marshall !

Sonny: fine

Chad: fine

Sonny: good

Chad: good

Sonny: let's go !

Chad: do i have to come ?

Sonny: yes !

Chad: ugh

*at Marshall's office*

Marshall: come in

Sonny: hey Marshall

Marshall: hey kiddo...sorry about your mum...

Sonny:wait...what...so Chad was telling the truth ?

Marshall: yeah, he was standing outside and he was the first person i saw to tell you...

Sonny: oh my gosh...i need to get to the hospital...

*sonny runs out to see Chad still waiting for her*

Sonny: I'm so sorry Chad !

Chad: it's alright...you need a ride ?

Sonny: yes please

*Chad grabs Sonny's hand*

Chad: let's go...


	5. Chapter 5

Ep5

Sonny P.O.V. - It felt weird holding Chad's hand...but it was a good weird...well never mind that now i just hope my mum is going to be fine

*end of P.O.V.*

Chad P.O.V.- i was actually holding Sonny's hand...one step closer to my dream of asking her out...but she seems awfully worried about her mum...

*end of P.O.V*

*at the hospital, sonny runs up to the reception area*

Sonny- Connie Munroe ?

Receptionist- room 306, and sorry only one visitor at a time.

Sonny- thanks

Chad- I'll wait her for you sonny...

Sonny- are you sure ?

Chad- Yes now go see your mum !

Sonny- thanks see ya...

*Chad goes to sit in the waiting area, while sonny goes to her mum's room*

Sonny- *pops her head in the door* Mum


	6. Chapter 6

EP6

*were we left of*

Connie: HI Sonny

Sonny: Mum ! what happened ?

Connie: I umm...had a heart attack...

Sonny: what ? will you be OK ?

Connie: I have no idea

Sonny: I'll be right back

*sonny goes to see the doctor*

Sonny: umm...doctor ?

Dr: yes ?

Sonny: Do you know if my mum, Connie Munroe will be alright ?

Dr: I'm sorry, but we don't think she is going to make it through the night and there is nothing we can do about it, once again I am sorry...

Sonny: NO !

*Sonny runs back to her mum*

Sonny: (starts tearing up) I'm back mum...

Connie: good, so how am I going to be ?

Sonny: Ummm...I don't know sorry...

Connie: no worries, so how are you ?

Sonny: I'm alright...I guess

*they talk all night, Chad is asleep in the waiting room*

Connie: Sonny i feel weird, like my eyes are being forced to shut...

Sonny: (starts crying) NO ! not now ! please don't leave me !


End file.
